The Body
The Body is the first Halloween episode of Into the Dark that aired on Hulu on October 5, 2018. Plot Professional hitman Wilkes (Tom Bateman) has just finished murdering a never-to-be-named famous man in his lavish apartment. Sipping a glass of the dead man's wine and tasting his casu marzu, Wilkes calls his employer to let him know he finished the job. The only thing left is to remove the body. Wilkes wraps it up like a mummy and drags it through the hotel lobby and into the street. He is seen by several people, but they assume it is all part of his Halloween costume. On the city streets, Wilkes bumps into three young people who are on their way to a party: Alan Morgan Adams ("of the Massachusetts Morgan Adamses") (David Hull), Dorothy (Aurora Perrineau) and Nick (Harvey Guillén). Thinking his costume is cool, they ask him to join them, and he accepts the offer only to get a ride away from the police, who are nearby investigating the vandalism of parked cars. The party itself is an elaborate Halloween costume party held at mansion, and hosted by trust fund baby Jack Baker (Ray Santiago). Wilkes drags the wrapped corpse in, and it attracts the interest of partiers who believe it is a prop. The taciturn Wilkes has no use for the party. He also doesn't attempt to hide who he is, relying instead on everyone's acceptance that it's a Halloween act. He is chatted up by Maggie (Rebecca Rittenhouse), an employee of Jack who is dressed as Marie Antoinette. She agrees to give him a ride to leave the party. However, their departure is slowed by the gang of partiers - Jack, Alan, Dorothy and Nick - who eventually discover that the corpse is real (and was still alive until Jack trampled it). Upon this revelation, Wilkes kills Nick with a thrown knife and vows to kill the others. But Jack tricks Maggie into opening a booby-trapped drawer, and the distraction allows Jack, Alan and Dorothy to escape with the corpse (Alan thinks there will be a reward). Jack locates a police officer (Max Adler) and brings him to the body in a parking garage. Maggie is left behind with Wilkes and, curiously fascinated with the hitman, offers him help (though he will repeatedly tell her "there is no we"). They escape Jack's rigged room and pursue the trio with the body. This leads to Wilkes slitting the policeman's throat. The chase proceeds through the streets, with Maggie using her technology skills to track the trio and frame them for the cop's murder. Increasingly bickering with one another, Jack, Alan and Dorothy set out to destroy the body, first trying acid, then taking him to an incinerator at a funeral home. The pursuit takes both groups through a cemetery, where Wilkes and Maggie kiss before he stabs her and leaves her for dead. On his own now, Wilkes catches up with the trio at the funeral home. He kills a security guard and then Jack, who has broken off from the others. Dorothy and Alan have the body in the incinerator room and are waiting for the oven to heat up. When Wilkes arrives, they try to shoot and strangle him, but fail. Wilkes kills Alan, then Dorothy accidentally shoots herself when a bullet intended for the hitman bizarrely rebounds off a flimsy metal tray and strikes her in the middle of her forehead. Wilkes finally recovers the body and calls his employer to inform him that everything is in order. While on the phone, however, he is shot by Maggie, who has survived the stabbing. She uses police tape found nearby to wrap up Wilkes' body and drags it to a dumpster. On the way, she passes a group of people and tells them it is all part of her Halloween costume. "Amazeballs," one of them responds. Category:2018 releases Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on Hulu